Identification and removal of pathogenic material from biological samples is time-consuming and expensive. Further, not all pathogenic material can be easily identified and targeted. For example, donated blood (e.g., for blood transfusions) requires pathogen inactivation or removal in blood and blood products intended for transfusion. Under current safety procedures for collecting blood, many blood donors are rejected due to potentially contaminated blood. Once blood is collected, it is subject to multiple blood tests. These tests are expensive, time-consuming, and require specialized facilities and personnel to complete. Unfortunately, these tests do not eliminate all risk of the transmission of infectious diseases in a blood transfusion. For instance, many pathogens are simply not tested or a test may not exist for emerging pathogens. Even those pathogens that are tested for may not be detected during an incubation or “window” period.
Though screening procedures are available, there is still a risk of transmission of infectious diseases via blood transfusion. In order to maintain the integrity, purity and adequacy of the blood supply, new donor screening assays and donor deferral schemes have been constantly implemented. These schemes, however, help generate blood supply shortages and make safe blood products costly.
Several molecules have been tested as anti-pathogen devices (APDs) (also referred to herein as “anti-pathogen compounds” or “APCs”) targeting pathogen genetic material.
For instance, synthetic oligonucleotides have been widely tested as APCs in blood product. These compounds were never further developed due to poor cell penetration and their nonspecific therapeutic effect. Several molecules, such as methylene blue, amotosalen HCl, S-303 frangible anchor linker effector (FRALE), and riboflavin were investigated as potential candidate agents for pathogen genome knockdown in red blood cells. These compounds can damage the genomes of blood borne pathogens (BBP) through photo-modification, but none had sufficient efficacy due to the competitive light absorption by naturally occurring chromophores present in blood. Another compound, aziridinyl ethylamine, enabled inactivation of a wide range of blood borne pathogens. However, the concentration and incubation time necessary for inactivation of blood borne pathogens was excessive and aziridinyl ethylamine provoked undesirable side effects. Anthracene-polyamine conjugates and a large number of aminoindole analogs were tested against malaria, but were also ineffective.
Formaldehyde and β-propiolactone are commonly used for vaccine production (e.g. dead or inactivated vaccines). However, these compounds possess undesirable side effects that lower vaccine efficacy. For example, formaldehyde and β-propiolactone alkylate nucleophilic centers of antigenic epitopes of pathogens, affecting the quality of vaccines.
Gamma irradiation is used for the sterilization of cosmetic and medical compositions (e.g., lotions, creams, gels, transfusion fluids, others). However, gamma rays can change the physical and chemical properties of these compositions. To avoid such adverse effects, small chemical molecules such as ethylene oxide, formaldehyde, and β-propiolactone are widely used. However, they easily vaporize, are highly chemical active and are associated with health related effects.
Accordingly, there is a need for compositions, compounds and systems to inactivate pathologic contamination in a variety of sources in the medical and cosmetic industries.